


On The Job

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky is a tease, and Rumlow wants to fuck at work.Just another regular day for horny SHIELD agents.





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowSizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/gifts).

> Back with another au where Bucky is a SHIELD agent on the Strike Team, Hydra doesn't exist and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Happy Birthday, Crow! ilu ❤
> 
> ~~~

Bucky was minding his own business in the break room, standing at the counter as he read the instructions on how to microwave his lunch.

He heard someone stomp into the room, booted feet on the floor, then stand right behind him inside his personal space.

"Barnes," Rumlow said.

A slow smile spread over Bucky's face. "Rumlow," he greeted, and then pretended to ignore him.

Rumlow was silent a moment, but Bucky knew that wouldn't last. When Rumlow wanted something, he wanted it right _then_ and Bucky had a pretty good idea of what he wanted.

"Barnes," Rumlow said, lower this time. "When're we gonna fuck?"

Bucky barely concealed a snort. But he was a little excited that he'd managed to rile up Rumlow so much in a short space of time. He maintained a cool air as he replied, "What makes you think I would?"

Rumlow exhaled a puff of air, amused. "I saw you on Grindr last night. You're horny."

"So?" Bucky still didn't turn around: he enjoyed having this conversation where he couldn't see Rumlow, only hear him and feel his presence right behind him.

"So, let me fuck you," Rumlow said, making it sound like an order (which got Bucky hot).

"Hm, maybe," Bucky said, like he was thinking it over.

Rumlow made a noise of irritation. "Barnes," he started, and abruptly stopped when someone else entered the break room.

Bucky remained where he was, and Rumlow had to go over to the sink in an attempt to look casual, while someone went and fetched their sandwich from the refrigerator.

Whoever it was left again pretty quick, perhaps Rumlow had given them a glare. Bucky smirked at the thought.

Soon enough, Rumlow stood behind him again, closer this time. "Quit playing around, Barnes," he murmured. "You wanna get fucked? I'm right here."

"Oh?" Bucky teased, but decided to throw the guy a bone. He pressed his ass back, bumping it right into Rumlow's groin. And, yeah, the guy was definitely hard. "Ah, there you are."

Rumlow made a short noise, sounding pained. Bucky had to bite his lip to stop from grinning.

"Cock tease," Rumlow accused, shoving his hips into Bucky's ass. "Come down to the locker room."

"I'm eating my lunch," Bucky said, though he wasn't all that interested in lunch now.

"I'll make sure you get a break later," Rumlow promised, voice strained. He grasped Bucky's hips with his hands, holding on. "Please."

Bucky gave in. He figured, why not?

"If you insist," he said, finally turning around. He winked at Rumlow, then pushed out from the counter. "Meet me down there," he said over his shoulder.

They met in the locker room, and Rumlow had Bucky in the back corner with his pants down around his knees in no time at all.

It was reckless: anyone could've walked in on them, but it was _hot_. Bucky let himself be manhandled and pushed about. He loved a bit of rough. Rumlow turned him around, holding him just where he wanted him, and stuck his dick in between Bucky's bare thighs.

"Keep 'em tight," he growled, pistoning his hips in and out.

Bucky moaned softly, his own hard cock bouncing in front of him. He gasped louder when Rumlow reached around and took hold of his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on," Rumlow urged, jerking Bucky fast.

Bucky slapped a hand out onto the locker in front of him for balance and let out a soft cry as he came, spilling over Rumlow's hand.

Rumlow followed soon after, snapping his hips fast and groaning, his hot come splashing down Bucky's thighs.

"Fuck, yeah," he gasped, still holding onto Bucky. "Mmm."

Bucky gasped to get his breath back, and thought absently it was a good thing they were in the locker room, as his black SHIELD uniform was totally ruined.

He jerked in surprise when Rumlow smacked him on his bare ass.

"Thanks, Barnes," he said, sounding smug. "See you round." Rumlow zipped up and walked off.

Bucky had to smile. "Sure," he called out, then looked around for some spare uniform to change into.

By the time Bucky got back to his floor, his lunch break was well and truly over. His stomach rumbled, but he didn't have time to eat anything.

Maybe he could grab a protein bar later, he thought, heading over to the briefing room.

Rollins was already there, and he side eyed Bucky as he came in the room. Bucky ignored him, as usual.

Rumlow was there too, staring at a SHIELD issued ipad. He glanced up once, but didn't acknowledge Bucky's presence aside from that.

The team gathered around as Rumlow started the brief. An easy mission, if they were lucky. First, they had to load the Quinjet.

As the team was dismissed, Rumlow walked past Bucky. "Barnes," he snapped, making Bucky look up in surprise. "Break room," he said. "You got twenty minutes."

Bucky nodded, surprised.

Looked like he was getting his lunch after all.

When he got into the break room, his food from earlier having been thrown back in the refrigerator, Bucky went to grab it... and he noticed a wrapped parcel with his name in it, which looked exactly like the burritos from the food stand outside SHIELD headquarters.

Bucky smiled.

Clearly, Rumlow was trying to get in his good books. But that was fine by him. He ate the burrito, then headed to the Quinjet bay where his team were getting ready to leave.

Rumlow was there too, strapping on his tac gear. "Barnes," he said, when Bucky approached him, "you're on sniper duty."

"Copy that," Bucky said, trying not to smile. He checked around to see who was watching, but the team was busy rushing the equipment onto the Quinjet and getting ready for take off.

Bucky brushed close to Rumlow as he said, "Thanks for filling me up." Rumlow looked mildly surprised, and Bucky smirked to himself as he walked away. "Let's do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've made these fics into a series now, so you can subscribe for future Bucky/douchey Rumlow au's. Lmao
> 
> If you wanna come yell at me/prompt me, I'm on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
